Just Another Hero (2nd Original Soundtrack)
If you are looking for the My Hero Academia 2nd Original Soundtrack, click here. ''This page is dedicated towards a singular track within the second soundtrack. Background "Just Another Hero" was a track made for the second season of the My Hero Academia anime. It was fully released on September 6, 2017, as part of the My Hero Academia 2nd Original Soundtrack. The track was composed by and performed by the artist Steven McNair. Steven McNair was featured on various other original soundtracks ranging from [https://vgmdb.net/album/61165 ''Pachislot Devil May Cry X The Last Judgement ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK] to anime song collections such as ''Oh! Skatra!!! YURI!!! on ICE Original Skate Song COLLECTION. ''Yuki Hayashi also composed My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack and My Hero Academia 2018 Original Soundtrack. Originally, there was a misprint on the inside cover of the 2nd original soundtrack CD, where the official lyrics were titled "Here" (track #23) instead of "Just Another Hero." However, the lyrics were not from the song "Here," and they were actually the lyrics to track #11's "Just Another Hero" Disc 2 on the 2nd original soundtrack. No official statements regarding the misprint have been released. Official Lyrics English= Just another hero Can’t you hear cries for help? Just a hero... I was a dropout and coward Sick and tired of my weakness More I buck for the power More I'm broken, more l'm frightened But that's the time I must be strong Why damage myself again and again Is simply for the victims of sorrow I'll be the MAN even if I'm just another hero Just another hero Don't hide myself in regret Face my own silhouette I'm the most passionate It's my identity! I'm never gonna give up Never gonna look back Can't ignore such an ugly roar There are many cries for help There are hopes for all the heroes who scar over their hurt I am the heir of the cup Ain't no stroke of my luck Can't stand back or just stay away There are many cries for help There are hopes for all the heroes who fight for our world How do I live? How do I dream? Sometimes wanna sing the blues Must tighten my reins, but hard to obey You know, I'm not perfect enough How do I grieve? How do I scream? I just wanna be that guy Yes, I'm still overwhelmed but no time to rest And I will say, “Here I come!" Just another hero Can’t you hear cries for help? Just a hero... |-| Kanji= JUST ANOTHER HERO CAN’T YOU HEAR CRIES FOR HELP JUST A HERO 落ちこぼれで弱虫で 自分の弱さに嫌気がさしてたんだ 力を求めれば求めるほど 怯え壊れていく体 それでもそんな時こそ強くならなきゃいけないんだ 自分を痛めつけ続ける意味なんて簡単なことだ 悲嘆に囚われる犠牲者のために ありふれたヒーローだとしても 俺が立ち上がるんだ 自信をもって陰と向き合い 情熱をかける これが俺の個性だ！ 諦めたりしない振り返らない あんな醜い唸り声を聞きのか せるものかあちこちに助けを呼び泣き叫ぶ声 そこここに傷を重ねる全てのヒーローたちへの希望 俺こそが宿命の継承者 まぐれなんかじゃない 無関心でなんかいられないあちこちに助けを呼び泣き叫ぶ声 そこここに世界のために戦う全てのヒーローたちへの希望 どう生きてどう夢見るのか？ 弱音を吐きたくなる時だってあるんだ 自分を抑えなきゃならなくてもなかなか難しいんだ まだまだ完璧とは言えないだろ どう悲しんでどう叫ぶ？ ただあの人のようになりたいんだ やり過ぎなことも多いけど休んでる暇はないから きっといつか言ってやるんだ俺が来た！って JUST ANOTHER HERO CAN’T YOU HEAR CRIES FOR HELP? |-| Romaji= JUST ANOTHER HERO CAN'T YOU HEAR CRIES FOR HELP! JUST A HERO Ochiko bore de yowamushi de Jibun no yowa-sa ni kenki ga sashite tanda Chikara o motomereba motomeru hodo Obieko warete iku karada Soredemo sonna toki koso tsuyoku naranakya ike nainda Jibun o ita metsuke tsudzukeru imi nante kantanna kotoda Ari fureta hīrō da to shite mo Orega tachia garunda Jishin o motte into mukiai Jōnetsu o kakeru Korega ore no koseida! Akirame tari shinai furikae rani Anna minikui unari-goe o kiki noka Seru monoka achi kochi ni tasuke o yobi nakisakebu koe Soko kokoni kizu o kasaneru subete no hīrō-tachi e no kibō Ore koso ga shukumei no keishō-sha Magure nanka jyanai Mukan shinde nanka irarenai achi kochi ni tasuke o yobi naki sakebu koe Soko koko ni sekai no tame ni tatakau subete no hīrō-tachi e no kibō Dō ikite dō yumemiru noka? Yowane o haki taku naru toki datte arunda Jibun o osaenakya narana kute mo nakanaka muzukashīnda Dō kanashinde dō sakebu? Tada ano hito no yōni nari tainda Yari sugina koto mo ōikedo yasun deru himawa naikara Kitto itsuka itte yarunda orega kita! Tte JUST ANOTHER HERO CAN YOU HEAR CRIES FOR HELP?! Category:Music Category:Season 2